Mokusei: Will of Fire REWRITE
by Alex the Digital HellReaper
Summary: Hashirama Senju was the first Mokuton user. With his abilites, he created the forests in which Konohagakure no Sato resides. The forests have become self aware, and they are angry. They chose one boy to defend them. Beware the Mokusei! MokutonNaruto! ADOPTED FROM: Bonesboy15
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Mokusei

**I'm back with another good story that was given to me. For once, it isn't a crossover!Cool right? Tsunade won't be Naruto's mom/sister/relative. No, Minato won't be the secret love child between Jiraiya and Tsunade. This is a new story altogether, a new idea by Bonesboy15. With some help from Spike from the X-Men comics, what can I say? Marvel man all the way. So I give to you now, His Mokuton Naruto fic.**

Mokusei: Will of Fire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. The following fic is between the ratings of T and M. Parings are undecided. Reader discretion is advised.**

Chapter 1: Birth of the Mokusei  
Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. A village that is renowned for the many great bloodlines that hail from it. The Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan, which allows its user to see the chakra coils of their fellow shinobi, and using a taijutsu significant only to their clan called Jyuken they can seal off chakra points in the coils, stopping the natural flow of chakra. Then we have the renowned Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan, which allows its user to read the flow of chakra (to a lesser extent of the Byakugan) and grants its user great perception. The most renowned ability of the Sharingan is the fact that it could analyze and copy any non-bloodline jutsu. There is even a rumor that the Sharingan has the ability to grant its user immortality, but this is uncertain.

The most renowned and sought after bloodline was never a bloodline to begin with. The Mokuton; or Wood Release. Only one man was known for his ability to use Mokuton, and that man was the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Hashirama was the first man dubbed leader of Konohagakure, or the first Fire Shadow, despite having built the village with his longtime rival, Madara Uchiha. It was because of this, that Madara left the village, and later returned with the Kyuubi no Kitsune to destroy the village. Hashirama stopped him, sealing the Kyuubi away within his wife with the use of his Mokuton. The village was saved and Madara's plan was foiled. For now, anyway.

When it was announced that Hashirama had another son, the people were overjoyed. They expected a new batch of Mokuton users to help lead their people. Unfortunately, this was not meant to be. As time went on and Hashirama aged, the hopes for a new Mokuton user died out. Even when Tsunade Senju was born, the people, although happy for a new heir to the famed Senju clan, did not expect her to have the renowned Mokuton.

She didn't.

As time went on, the peace between the several villages started to end, and soon the world was engulfed in the First Shinobi World War. The many villages of the Elemental Nations participated, each one wanting to prove their strength and that their way was the only way for shinobi to live, but in the end it only stopped when all villages were nearly destroyed. Konohagakure was possibly the most affected for they lost not only Hashirama, but his brother, Tobirama, who Hashirama named Nidaime Hokage before he died. After both of their death, Hiruzen Sarutobi was named Sandaime Hokage.

Everyone had thought the Mokuton bloodline had been lost. And all was calm until the Second Shinobi World War. This war brought many deaths, but many heroes for Konoha. It was in this war that Tsunade Senju made her name as a world renowned Medic-nin and one of the three Sannin alongside her two teammates and friends Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Another hero was Konoha's White Fang, Sakumo Hatake, but his is a story for a later time.

While villages burned and shinobi died, people wished for their Hokage to have some secret technique, much similar to the one of the Shodai Hokage. Alas, there was none. It was during this that the trees, the Woods of Konoha, more specifically, the legendary Forest of Death, started to become self-aware. Despite Hashirama's death, he lived on through his legendary forest, and still kept watch over the village.

After the Third Shinobi War, the silent forest had had enough. It only became even more enraged after the Kyuubi attack. When it was announced to the village by Sarutobi that the Yondaime had left behind a savior, a Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the cries of anger and hatred drove the forest to recede from the village's outskirts, the Forest of Death being the only part of the wood to stay near the village. These angry cries for blood upset the forest, and it swore that the villagers would be taught a lesson, if not for the forest's safety, but for the villagers' as well. The Will of Fire burned in these woods, and they sensed the Will in the Jinchuriki.

Five years later, the Forest of Death rested in peace. Then the cries of hatred came again, and anger roused in the Forest.

"Get back here Demon!" a villager shouted. A young blonde ran into the forest of death, ignoring the sign and fleeing into the wood. The villagers hesitated before one took a step forward. A shinobi with long silver hair grabbed the villager's shoulder.

"He's as good as dead," the shinobi said, "Barely any Jonin makes it through there alive."

The Forest blew in a nonexistent wind in an effort to show its amusement. The villagers and shinobi left, crying in joy of the death of the Demon. The Forest's attention turned to the young blonde that ran into the forest. The child was crying and hugging his legs as he rested against a tree. The Forest realized he couldn't be older than 6 and felt immediate hatred for the villagers. They were nothing but bad excuses for humans.

"Why do they hate me?" he sobbed out, "I...I didn't do nothing to them! A-And n-now I don't know where I am!"

The Forest took pity on the boy. It could sense his anger and frustration rising. The Forest grew upset that Sarutobi had allowed an innocent child, one who bears the Will of Fire no less, be treated like wild animal. No, even animals were treated better than this human. A spark of Hashirama's spirit that rested in the Forest awoke then, and it decided to make a change.

The tree the boy was leaning against suddenly sprouted two branches covered in fur-like leaves. The branches wrapped around the boy and the blonde gasped at the warmth. He opened his eyes to see that the tree was hugging him. He blinked in surprise before looking up at the tree.

"T-The tree?" he asked no one. In response, the tree hugged him tighter. He turned to hug the tree back as his tears dried up.

"Thank you," he whispered. Another branch similar to the two hugging him sprouted above the blonde's head and brushed his hair from his face. Naruto looked up and hesitated before asking.

"Do...do you understand me?" he asked. The limb stopped brushing his hair and carved into the bark out a few sentences.

"Wow," he muttered in amazement as he read them before he looked back up at the tree, "So you're like, Shodai-sama's legacy, right?"

More carving started and the blonde read it aloud, "'Yes little fern'...I'm not, oh a nickname. Cool. 'Yes it is cool, kind of. If you want to be safe...you can stay here...If you choose to do so...I will give you a gift to defend yourself with...' Wow, really?"

When the tree carved out 'Yes' the blonde smiled and hugged the tree tighter, "Thank you...but what do I call you? I mean, you can call me Naruto if you want."

The tree's bark seemed to regenerate before it carved into it once again. Naruto smiled at the tree and hugged it even tighter than before.

"Thank you...Kaa-san," he said earning another brushing of his hair.

The next morning, Naruto awoke in the branches the trees grew in order to protect him from the creatures that fed during the night. He stretched and yawned before looking around and regaining his bearings. He smiled as a branch wrapped around his shoulders and leaned into the tree.

"Good morning, Kaa-san," the boy said with a giggle, "It's kind of weird talking to trees like this...What was that thing that I have to do?"

He looked to see the tree using another branch to carve into its bark again. He frowned and looked at his hands.

"If...If that's what I have to do, Kaa-san," the boy said. He held his hands out while closing his eyes and biting his lip. Two sharp branches came out from the tree and slowly cut along his hands while leaves from the tree dripped some dew into the cuts. Steam emitted from his hands while the cuts healed slowly. Naruto let tears roll down his cheeks as the dew dripped into his hands, but a reassuring squeeze from the branch around his shoulders helped Naruto to relax.

He then heard a voice, a motherly feminine voice that had him looking around. Eventually, Naruto looked back at the tree in awe.

"I can hear you Kaa-san!" the blonde said with wide eyes. A smile emerged on his face as he hugged the tree again. For the rest of the day, the Forest explained to Naruto just what it did for him. It had mutated his genes to allow him to use Mokuton, or Wood Release, and understand what it was saying. The memories of Hashirama Senju as well as the Forest's knowledge imbedded themselves in the blonde. The Forest explained now that it was his duty as a Mokusei to defend the woods of Konohagakure and the creatures that reside within it.

"I accept this duty, Kaa-san," Naruto said with determination as the whisker marks on his face left and a green glow appeared on his body. He hugged the tree once again and continued, "I will become the strongest Mokuton user since Hashirama-sama...and defend my Kaa-san with my life."

-One Year Later-

"Damn you, Mizuki!" a chunin with a scar across his face shouted, "Why do this now? Why!"

The long silver haired chunin he was chasing smirked and looked back at his friend. Mizuki called over his shoulder, "It's simple, Iruka! This village is weak, only Lord Orochimaru is worthy of having this knowledge! Not some dumbass old fool that believes in a 'Will of Fire'! With this, Orochimaru-sama-Holy shit!"

While he wasn't looking where he was going, a wall trees shot up from the ground, cutting off his path of escape. The silver haired chunin gasped and stopped on a tree branch before turning around to face the two Tokubetsu Jonin and Chunin that were chasing him.

One was a girl that had purple hair done up in a ponytail that made it look like a purple flame or something similar, she was wearing a brown trench coat and orange skirt over her fishnet clothes and her Konoha headband was wrapped around her neck. The other Tokubetsu was wielding a sword in defensive hold and wearing standard Konoha shinobi attire, his hetai-ite was done in a bandana style that covered most of his hair. The last was the scarred chunin that called out to ask why Mizuki had stolen the Forbidden Scroll.

"What are you planning, Traitor?" the purple haired girl asked with narrowed eyes and a readied kunai, "Figure out how to use a Mokuton technique or something?"

Mizuki's only response was a sudden Fuuma Shuriken flying at her. She dodged it easily but failed to dodge the second one hidden in its shadow. It bore deep through her shoulder and sent her into a tree, lodging her in place. When her head connected with the thick bark of the tree, she was knocked out. Iruka looked over at the girl.

"Anko!" he cried out in shock. The swordsman's eyes widened as he saw another Fuuma Shuriken flying at him and he tried to call out in warning, but was cut off by a fit of coughs. The genetic disease that had been passed down in his family was acting up again, and at the worse time. Iruka was cut across the shoulder, deeply wounding him, and he lost his balance on the branch, falling off it with a scream in a 100 foot drop.

Mizuki laughed as the swordsmen dropped to one knee in his coughing fit and Iruka fell. The silver haired chunin smirked, "Fools! I told you this village is weak! No better than the damn trees surrounding it!"

Saying that, he turned and pulled a kunai out, ready to cut his way through the wall. He stopped when he heard a sudden cry of, "Wood Release: Bark Fist!"

The bark of one of the trees in the wall formed into a fist before flying out and slamming into Mizuki, sending the former Chunin back. He cried out in pain as he felt something break. He looked up to see a shadowy figure running above his flying person. In a last ditch effort, Mizuki tossed the kunai in his hand up, grinning as he thought he got the shinobi. The sudden squelch and jolt of pain he felt in his leg made him look down to see the kunai he threw imbedded in his leg.

He screamed before landing on a branch, crying out in pain and clutching at his thigh. He started to pull at the kunai when a young voice said, "You know, mister, Kaa-san said that when you're facing someone of stronger strength, it's best to get the drop on them."

Mizuki looked up through teary eyes as he pulled at the kunai to see a six year old blonde with a grin on his face. He looked just like the Yondaime Hokage aside from the darker skin tone and weird markings on his chest, arms and face. He was wearing dark green shorts and had a belt made of vines bound around his waist holding his pants up.

"What the, you little fucker!" Mizuki shouted, "Did you...no, you can't be a Senju! Th-They're all dead!"

"No they aren't," the blonde said with a sad smile, "My Kaa-san is the only remains of Senju within Konoha aside from Tsunade-hime. I guess for all purposes I am the last human Senju in Konohagakure."

"Last human Senju?" Mizuki repeated, "What the Hell does that mean?"

"Who made the forest surrounding the village, Fool?" the blonde asked with a snarl, "Hashirama-sama. This forest and any other plant life he created is just as much a child of his as was Tsunade-hime's father!"

"You're fucked up, kid," Mizuki said, "But if you come with me, I'll introduce you to a man that can use a kid with your skills."

"I don't deal with traitors or those that cause Kaa-san harm," growled the blonde as he pressed his hand against the trunk of the tree branch he was standing on. The blonde smirked as the markings on his body glowed green and said, "Beg for mercy. Wood Release: Binding Prison!"

More branches grew from the tree Mizuki was resting on and surrounded the silver haired chunin. He gasped and dropped the Forbidden Scroll as he started doing hand seals for a Katon technique, but was cut off when smaller branches grabbed and bound his wrists tightly. Now sealed in a cage-like cell, Mizuki struggled for a minute against his binds. The blonde boy took a step forward, making a bridge as he walked with branches. Mizuki screamed in fear.

"W-Who are you? Y-You can't do this to me!" the silver haired chunin shrieked. The blonde rapped his knuckles on the prison bars and smiled.

"I can, did, and will gladly do it again just to please Kaa-san," he said, "As for who I am...well, I'll tell the swordsman coming to us. Wood Release: Sleeping Spores."

A flower appeared in front of Mizuki's face and shot a cloud of spores at the man. He coughed for a bit before his eyelids grew heavy and his head slumped forward. The blonde smiled again and turned to the tree, giving it a pat on the side, silently telling his Kaa-san to release the foolish traitor. As the Swordsman landed on the branch the blonde was just on, he readied his sword in a defensive manner.

"Identify yourself!" the man said, aiming his blade at the boy. Once he realized it was a kid, he blinked and said, "Release the henge and identify yourself!"

"You know I'm not using a Henge," muttered the blonde as he walked to the tree and started to mold into it, "As for who I am...You can call me Mokusei."

-5 Years Later-

"This is Training Ground 44: the Forest of Death!" a purple haired woman proclaimed from the front of the gate. The many genin teams in front of her had mouths agape and a silent watcher from within the Forest laughed. He was dressed in a torn mesh shirt that crossed over half his chest and a ripped pair of shinobi slacks. He was barefoot; his feet had become much more solid since his transformation.

"Hear that, Kaa-san? These fools are actually sending Genin in here with us!" the watcher said quietly. He was silent for another moment before he frowned in confusion.

"So?" he asked before getting quiet once again. He sighed.

"Ok, Ok, Kaa-san," the watcher said before he turned and jumped into the Forest, "I still think you shouldn't have let Sarutobi or any of those other Shinobi build a tower out here a few years ago."

Forty-five minutes later, the watcher was following a group of genin that started at the closest areas to him. He narrowed his eyes at the boy with a fan on his shirt. Ever since he learned everything his Kaa-san knew from Hashirama-sama's memories, he had been disgusted with people wearing that sign. He learned of the man that actually caused his status as a Jinchuriki, and he also happened to be a member of the clan that wore that symbol. Naruto despised them, they had no Will of Fire whatsoever, and all they desired was power.

"So, Dickless," a pale boy with a fake smile on his face said, "What do we do now?"

"Sai-baka!" a pink haired girl shrieked as she slammed her fist down on his head, "Don't insult Sasuke-kun like that!"

"Hn, Sakura, Sai," the boy, Sasuke, said as he walked away from them and into the forest, "Shut up. Let's find another team and take their scroll."

"Hai Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl, Sakura, agreed quickly. The fake smiling boy, who was known as Sai, simply remained quiet and followed them. Naruto narrowed his eyes and followed them from the trees.

"Stupid Uchiha," muttered the blonde as he felt several of his trees fall from some giant force, "When you enter Kaa-san's womb, you encounter the rest of her children. Pray you don't encounter me."

The blonde leapt over towards where the trees were falling and scowled. He saw a giant grey snake slithering through the woods, destroying his Kaa-san's many trees. The blonde narrowed his eyes.

"Wood Release: Root Spears!" Naruto said pressing his hand against the tree he was on. A glow appeared on the boy's body markings as well as around his hand. Seven large roots shot from the ground and through the snake that was slithering along. One shot through its' head while the rest skewered it. The blonde scowled before turning to the tree and pressed his hand against it once again, making the roots return to their spot. He hopped down from his perch and examined the giant snake.

"Snake summon," muttered the blonde, "Mitarashi-san isn't in here, or Kaa-san would tell me...So that means...Orochimaru."

The blonde instantly got an idea as to why the Traitorous Sannin would be in his forest. He ran back to where he last saw the Uchiha. He was too late. He glanced around and scowled at the damage. He walked to one tree that had a large burn on it and wrapped his arms around the trunk.

"Poor Kaa-san," he muttered as he shut his eyes, "No one ever cares if you get hurt anymore. He won't get away with this, I promise you. No one will."

The tree sprouted two branches and hugged the blonde back. The forest then said something to him that made him growl quietly. He released the tree and closed his eyes as he merged with it. A few minutes later he appeared from a tree right behind three genin. They were all looking at the spot he once was at.

"What are you doing?" he asked them. Two of the three jumped in surprise while the last just turned and faced him with a bored face.

"We were watching you," the bored one said.

Naruto noted that he had red hair and dark circles around his eyes. His chakra gave off the scent of a Biju and Naruto tensed slightly. Naruto knew his Mokuton would inform him if there was trouble, so he forced himself to loosen up. He studied the other two in order to relax.

One was a girl that wore her hair up in four ponytails and had some large metal thing on her back. She was wearing a periwinkle battle dress and fishnet underneath, as well as on a bit of her leg. He had to admit she was fairly attractive...for a foreigner. The other boy was dressed in all black and had makeup on all over his face. The Mokusei noticed a bandaged pack on his back and stared at it for a moment before looking back at the group.

"Gaara!" the blonde girl with four ponytails hissed. The redhead ignored her. Naruto stepped forward with his hand out. It was not meant for a handshake though, it was pointing in the direction of the tower.

"Your exam tower is that way," he said coolly, "Leave now."

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"You are my guests in here," the blonde said, turning back to the tree he came from, "Along with a snake that I plan to kill. Do not get in my way, or you will meet his fate."

"W-What? Hey fuck you, you tattooed hippy-freak!" the boy clad in black said, "I'm not scared of you!"

The blonde stopped walking. He tilted his head slightly over his shoulder and said coldly, "You should be. Goodbye...Container of the Ichibi no Tanuki."

The three genin's eyes were wide with shock. The redhead stepped forward, "How do you know of Mother?"

"Because my demon is much more dangerous than the Insane Monk," the blonde said. The three all stepped back as he flared his chakra. Naruto looked over his shoulder at them and said one more thing before he left.

"Next time you kill someone, don't leave so much of a damn mess," he grumbled before he turned back around, "Kaa-san's gonna be having me clean them up for a few days."

With that he molded back into the tree and the two older genin looked at their little brother. He was wide eyed and shaking. He clutched his head and looked at his two siblings for a moment before he turned and walked towards the Tower. The two exchanged a glance before following him, although at a distance. Seeing they were heading the way he wanted them to, Naruto left them alone and continued his search.

Naruto followed the Snake's scent and he came out on a tree across from a purple haired kunoichi writhing in pain. Cursing his nobility for being larger than his want for vengeance, Naruto knelt next to the kunoichi he knew as Mitarashi. He used a medical scanning procedure before sighing in relief. Then his fear was realized, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Mitarashi stared at the Yondaime Hokage and felt her heart clench in anger and fear. She swallowed before speaking, "So...that bastard finally killed me did he? It's about time."

The Yondaime blinked before releasing a laugh, one that sounded much too young for a man his age. He looked back down at her with a small grin, "That's why Kaa-san and I like you, Mitarashi. You're always so funny. You aren't dead."

Anko blinked in confusion, "But...you're Yondaime-sama, aren't you?"

The 'Yondaime' barked a laugh out, "I forgot I look like him. I'm not, Yondaime-sama...Sorry about that, Mitarashi-san."

"Not Yondaime-sama then who...?" she thought for a moment before she jumped up and pointed at him, "Holy Shit! You're that Mokusei! I thought you were a myth that Hayate was making up!"

"There's a name I haven't heard in a while," the blonde muttered. He walked back to the tree and melded back into it leaving a very confused woman behind. Anko rubbed the back of her neck before rushing towards the tower to speak with the Hokage...and Hayate. She had a lot of teasing to make up for.

**AN: Well there you have it, chapter one of Mokusei. Tell me what you think, and I would thank you all for being so patient about my other stories and you will be rewarded so keep an eye out. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter in the Forest

**Mokusei: Will of Fire**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter in the Forest**

Naruto left the purple haired Tokujo to her own devices as he sought out the Uchiha's team. Eventually, he was alerted by his Kaa-san as to where the blasted Uchiha was. The blonde scowled as he learned they had found one of his favorite sleeping areas. The tree they were hiding in was a very large redwood, its base had been burrowed out by one of the many inhabitants of the Forest. Using his **Wood Style: Gaia's Transport**, the blonde Mokusei walked out of the tree and looked down to see two very unconscious members of the Uchiha's team.

"Hn." Naruto grunted in annoyance as he nudged the sleeping Uchiha with his foot. His Mokuton flared and Naruto's eyes narrowed quickly. He dropped to his knee and rolled the Uchiha onto his stomach before pulling his collar down. He saw a weird mark on the Uchiha's neck and he scowled again.

_The hell is that?_ The blonde thought with narrowed eyes. He paused and listened as his Kaa-san informed him of the Snake Sanin's actions before. When the Forest was done speaking to the blonde, he growled in fury and placed his hand over the mark.

"**Sealing Technique: Shodai Seal!**" Naruto said, making his markings glow green and his chakra to flow over the mark. A green swirl appeared over the mark and it started to cause the tomoes to fade. The blonde snorted as his ears caught wind of the fighting outside one of his many resting areas. This small fact upset him.

A lot.

He stormed out of the tree and saw the girl with pink hair being held back by a girl wearing snake-skin clothes. A bandaged boy was beating on a boy wearing green. Naruto had watched this boy before, when he trained with a man that looked similar to him. He believed the man to be the boy's father and they both greatly amused him, especially when he was in a foul mood. The boy was also pure of heart and carried the Will of Fire, so seeing the boy getting smacked around like a rubber ball caused Naruto's fury to rise even more.

"You will STOP this instant!" roared the blonde, stopping the beating of the green clad genin and earning the attention of the other teens (both visible and not). A boy wearing a mask similar to Tobirama sneered at Naruto.

"And who are you supposed to be? A hero?" the boy asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes and then a scent hit him and he growled.

"Snakes..." he growled, "You all...you all smell like Snakes..."

The boy smirked and raised his arm, "So what, jungle boy! I think you need a nap! A permanent one!"

An immense surge of energy grew in the boy's arm and a small hole opened. Naruto narrowed his eyes and slowly crouched down. The boy's smirk never died as he shouted, "**Decapitating Airwaves!**"

Several young trees were cut down and Naruto's rage grew. He pressed his hands to the ground and shouted, "**Wood Release: Oak Shield!**"

The native genin all watching gasped in shock as trees burst from the ground and formed a small wall, defending the blonde from the airwaves. The boy growled and raised his other hand. The bandaged boy, who was holding the green clad boy turned to the other and shouted, "Zaku, you idiot! Don't use THAT!"

"He's as good as dead!" Zaku replied, "**Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!**"

Naruto saw even more young trees and even some matured trees fall. It made his blood boil with anger and determination to make this...this _shinobi_ pay for hurting his Kaa-san. For injuring the Will of Fire carrier, for hurting his Kaa-san, and for being so damn proud of it. He slid into the trees before him with his**Gaia's Transport** with a final thank you and apology to them before vanishing and allowing them to be destroyed.

"Ha! See that, Dosu? Told ya I'd kill him! Stupid Konoha shinobi," Zaku jeered, "I'm ten times better than he was."

"Then why am I right behind you?" Naruto asked from his spot on the tree behind the boy. The genin present gasped and Zaku growled in rage.

"You! I'll...I'll kill you!" he raised his arms, but Naruto moved faster. He pressed his hand onto the tree and his body's markings glowed green.

"**Wood Release: Vine Trap**," the blonde said, malice evident in his voice. Zaku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he suddenly was grabbed by several vines that shot from the ground. His arms were pulled to his side as Naruto's grin widened.

"Now," the blonde said, "One chance to live. Apologize."

"Never!" Zaku shouted with anger at being caught in his eyes, "There's no reason to, we're enemies you dumbass!"

"I did no wrong to you," growled Naruto, "I even let you _shinobi_ enter _my_ forest!"

Zaku blinked, "Your forest? Ha! You're a freaking Hermit? How sad!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I'll say it once more. Apologize."

Zaku only grinned defiantly, "I'd rather burn this whole fucking forest to the ground."

Rage crossed Naruto's eyes and he smiled darkly, "I was hoping you'd say that. **Wood Release: Vine Rack; Execution!**"

"Ooo," Zaku laughed, "I'm so scared! A Rack! What if I get a bone-errrrraaahhhhhhHHHHH!"

The vines started pulling and Naruto's grin never once dropped. His more protective nature of his domain because of his tenant's small hold on his head. As Zaku cried out in pain, many of the genin present were all sick as they watched the Oto nin slowly get torn apart. Eventually, Zaku found his desire to live greater than his desire to fight.

"STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI PLEASE STOP!" Zaku cried out as one of his arms was dislocated. Naruto laughed.

"I warned you," Naruto said with a shrug of indifference. The Oto shinobi exchanged a glance and dropped their hostages, rushing to help their teammate. Naruto grinned and left his hand on the tree.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided, "That's cheating. **Wood Release: Root Restraints!**"

The roots of the trees shot up through the ground and wrapped around the two Oto genin's ankles, keeping them from going to Zaku's aid. Speaking of the black haired boy, his body was doing no better than his mind. The vines made one last tug and Zaku's arm gave. With that one tug, his left arm was torn out right from his socket. Zaku screamed in pain and agony as the vines released his arms. Naruto walked over to the downed Oto genin and kicked him in the side, earning a new round of screams from the genin as he landed on the fresh wound.

"Now you wish you apologized, don't you?" muttered the blonde to the dying Oto genin. He turned to the other two genin. The bandaged one, Dosu, pulled a scroll from his back pocket.

"H-Here! Take it! It's yours, just let us go! This exam isn't worth dying for!" the boy said as he threw the scroll at the blonde. Naruto made no move to catch or block it. He simply let it bounce off his shoulder and looked down at it.

"...what is this?" he asked bending over, picking it up and looking back up at the two Oto genin. The hidden Konoha genin and Sakura were all wide-eyed in amazement. They thought for sure that he was from another village and taking the exam with them.

_He used Mokuton_, Hyuuga Neji thought from above the tree tops, _He must be a Senju! But...But how? Tsunade-sama left the village years ago!_

"I-It's a Heaven scroll," Dosu said before his eye widened in realization, "Y-You really _are_ a hermit, aren't you?"

"You can call me Mokusei," Naruto said as he walked closer. As soon as he got near Dosu, the bandaged genin threw a punch with his gauntleted hand. Naruto caught the punch, causing Dosu's eye to widen once again.

"Impossible!" the Oto genin breathed. Naruto increased his grip on his hand, crushing it easily with chakra enhanced strength.

"Not for the Mokusei aka me," the blonde said with a grin. He eventually broke the hand in his grip, snapping it away and throwing Dosu from his binds into another tree. With his Kaa-san's assurance Dosu was dealt with, Naruto turned to the girl and studied her for a moment.

She had long black hair, at least the bottom three inches of it was tied together in a wrap. The girl was wearing a slightly baggy khaki flak vest and snake-skin designed pants and scarf. He looked at her face and saw fear in her eyes. Slowly, Naruto raised a hand to cup her cheek, ignoring her flinch of fear. He studied her eyes and she stared back at him with them; they were a dark coal color, mixing well with her dark hair and lighter skin tone. With a flash of green on his skin, she passed out and Naruto slowly lowered her to the ground, where she then was covered by a cocoon of wood before it sank into the ground. He stood and looked at the pink haired girl as his tribal marks stopped glowing.

"Wake the Uchiha and the pale boy," he said. Sakura nodded, terrified and intrigued of the boy before her. He was very, very attractive and if she guessed correctly, he was perhaps her age, but her obsession over Sasuke made her revert to being afraid of the blonde before her. Before she left, Naruto grabbed her shoulder and gave her the scroll that was at his feet. Shakily, the girl took it and looked back at the kind blue eyes laced with green around the pupils and a smile on his face.

"Please make your way to the _Tower_ and get out of _my_ woods," Naruto said with a firm, no questions asked, ordering tone. As the girl ran back to the tree where her teammates were, the blonde wild boy looked to a bush where another Konoha team was.

"Come out before I _make_ you come out," he said. Immediately, a platinum blonde girl wearing purple clothes and tape, a chubby boy with an odd headband, and a tired looking pineapple headed boy walked out. The girl had hearts in her eyes as she looked at him making Naruto blink in confusion. He looked at the one eating chips and scowled immediately, his confusion forgotten.

"So _you're_ the damned litterbug! I should've figured it was _you_," he growled as he pointed at the fatty. The boy stopped eating and swallowed as his food before looking at Naruto in fear.

"W-What?" he asked. Naruto growled.

"Damned Akimichi!" he snarled stomping towards him and snatching his bag of chips before shaking said bag in his face, "You all don't consider what your little 'snacks', and I say the term lightly, does to my Forest when ya leave em on the ground!"

"This is Konoha's training ground 44," the lazy one drawled, interrupting Naruto's rant. Naruto rounded on him with a glare. He shoved the bag of chips back into the Akimichi's arms before walking to the Nara, who sweated slightly under the intensive gaze.

"You're damn lucky, Nara-boy," the blonde growled as he poked him in the chest roughly, "_Damn_ lucky that I appreciate what you do for Hashirama-sama's deer. Otherwise that super smart, lazy-ass head of yours would be one of my tiger's personal chew toys! Never, and I mean _never_ call _my_ forest a training ground for you goddamn _shinobi_."

Naruto turned and walked back to the trees and used his **Gaia's Transport** to leave back to the heart, the true heart, of the Forest of Death. The blonde girl of the group squealed at the 'Wild Boy's coolness factor before starting to rant about his hotness. The Nara groaned and thanked kami he didn't wet himself while the Akimichi nervously started to eat once again and followed as the Nara went to assist the members of Team 7.

The team of the green clad shinobi arrived and picked him up before going their separate way. Neji had been trying to figure out what the blonde boy known as 'Mokusei' meant by this being _his_ forest. He looked back to where the tree was and tried to use his Byakugan to find him. There was no such luck as he seemed to become part of the trees.

_Spirit of the Wood indeed_, thought Neji as he helped his female partner carry their green clad friend back to their camp. He shuddered as he remembered the brutality shown to the one who disrespected the Forest and prayed that TenTen didn't accidentally start a forest fire.

* * *

Naruto walked away from the tree he had used to transport himself before molding into a much, _much_ larger redwood tree. This is what he called Gaia. Hashirama's oldest tree, possibly the first tree of Konohagakure. Kaa-san told him Gaia was where she first became self-aware, and so Naruto considered this to be his Kaa-san's true form. He trained here, slept here, ate here, he did everything here. It was his home, and damn any who'd want to take him from it.

He put his hand on the inside of the tree before kissing it softly. He smiled and whispered, "I'm back, Kaa-san. I'm sorry Orochimaru got away, I'll get him next time."

It was silent before Naruto nodded, "I figured I could perhaps learn more about Orochimaru from her, since he smells highly of snakes and isn't from Konohagakure. You information was useful, but it is very outdated."

A branch formed and bopped him on the head, causing the blonde to chuckle, "It's the truth you know."

Naruto looked over to the wooden couch that was a part of Gaia and at the sleeping form on it. The blonde realized she might be out for a while considering his **Senju Style: Sleeping Stare** was untested. He went to the middle of the tree and sat in the lotus position. Shutting his eyes and becoming part of the Wood, his tribal markings **(AN: Which on the face look like much longer versions of Mike Tyson's combined with the stripes on a tiger's face, covering both sides of his face and even coming close to linking at his forehead. The tattoos on his arms are similar to Jeff Hardy's right arm tattoo, but grow over his pecs and continue to branch towards his stomach, where they merge with the seal. From his back shoulders the arm tattoos merge and grow into a tiger's or face)** glowed green as a result and his breathing slowed to a point where it was nonexistent.

He saw many dead genin and already saw several scavengers, such as the boar-rats that were local delicacies for the oversized tigers. It was through the tigers that he gained the Tiger contract, something that (although unknown to many of the villagers) once was used by Hashirama. He then saw that the genin he had interacted with were dilly dallying with another silver haired Konoha genin. Naruto snarled and opened his eyes, flaring his chakra and causing the sleeping Oto kunoichi to stir.

Naruto ceased his connection with the Wood and stood, glaring down at the intruder and his prisoner. Although he was confused as to why she had given him an odd look upon her awakening. Her eyes sparkled with...something he had never seen before. It intrigued him and made him wonder exactly what was going through her mind at that moment.

The girl, Kin Tsuchi, was staring back at her captor with wide eyes. It was the boy that had brutishly killed Zaku and then Dosu. There was no telling what he had in mind for her, and it both frightened and excited her for reasons beyond her knowledge. Well, she did know she had a fetish for S&M–which was usually normal for Oto shinobi–so that might have been it, but why did she fear him? Because she feared dying? Most likely.

With a slight glow of the markings on his body, this only made his toned body much easier for the girl to see and caused her to blush, a wooden chair formed in front of her. Kin watched the blonde sit down in front of her and he gave her another look over before speaking.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Kin Tsuchi, Genin of Otogakure," Kin replied without haste. She'd seen what the blonde can do, and she had no desire to get on his bad side.

The blonde hummed for a moment, "Why are you here?"

"Our Otokage, Orochimaru-sama," Kin said, noticing the flare of chakra and growl that from the blonde at the mention of her Kage's name, "Entered my team and I into the chunin exams of your village-"

Naruto cut her off with a scoff, "Please. Just because Hashirama-sama was the Shodai doesn't mean I follow any of _that_ village's ways. Continue."

"...He signed us up for the Konohagakure Chunin exams to get us to test some Sasuke Uchiha kid," Kin said, having hesitated from how blatantly he insulted the most powerful village in the elemental nations, "We were about to when that pink haired girl stopped us with horrible traps. She was then saved by the weirdo in green."

Naruto growled, "Tread carefully, Tsuchi-chan."

Kin gulped and bowed her head, "G-Gomen, I didn't know he was your friend."

"...Continue," the blonde said, crossing his arms and leaning back, not commenting on her observation. Kin hesitated once again, now because of the fact she could make out every curve in the blonde's arms and could see just how defined they were.

_Kami-sama help me,_ Kin thought with a blush, _They look so...firm...No, focus Kin! Don't get distracted or he might kill you!_

"...W-Well, then you showed up and," Kin said before taking a calming breath as the memory of just how easily he killed Zaku and no doubt Dosu, "K-Killed my teammates Dosu and Zaku...Are you going to kill me, too?"

"Do I have to?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Kin shook her head quickly in fear. The blonde kept his eyes narrowed for a moment before chuckling and standing. He yawned and stretched, earning another blush from the girl as his stretching caused his muscles to become even more visible. He walked away and Kin felt her eyes move to follow him, looking at his posterior with lust and unconsciously licking her lips.

"You will stay here until these...Chunin Exams are over," the blonde said as he walked towards the wall. He looked over his shoulder and caught her staring at him, prompting him to ask: "What are you staring at?"

_That deliciously tight ass!_ Kin thought before actually averting her eyes and speaking quietly, "N-Nothing, sir."

"...Right..." Naruto drawled out, not believing her for a second. His Kaa-san was laughing hysterically in his head and Naruto groaned from the small headache. The blonde looked back at the girl that was keeping her eyes glued to the floor. He then realized that she hadn't once called him by the title he gave to the bandaged boy, Dosu. Naruto tilted his head and smiled slightly, "Oh, and call me Mokusei."

"M-Mokusei?" Kin repeated and looked up, turning an even darker shade of red she believed herself capable of at the sight of his small smile. The blonde's smile grew slightly when she repeated his name, and Kin fought to control herself from jumping him here and now.

"Hai," the blonde said, "It is the name I was given upon my rebirth. It means Spirit of the Wood."

_Just how big is HIS Spirit of the Wood?_ Kin thought perversely before swallowing and nodding, "O-Ok, Mokusei-san."

"Good," the blonde nodded before turning away again, "There is an extra shirt in the chest along with loose shorts. I'll be back with some Rat-meat later. Oh, and don't try to hurt Gaia-chan."

With that he left by walking through the wall before she could even asked what he meant. Kin's mouth was completely unhinged and her eyes were as wide as saucers. Her lower area started to heat up and she swallowed before deciding to relieve some tension. Before she started she realized something he had said and thought aloud, "Rebirth? Then that means...Goddammit, I don't even know his real name!"

* * *

Naruto stopped as he came out of a tree a few miles away from his home and sneezed. He wiped his finger under his nose and shrugged before resuming his small hunt. He came across the Uchiha's team and saw him using the damned eyes he despised so much. The pink haired girl was unconscious and the silver haired teen was healing her while the Uchiha and the pale boy fought against three genin with breathing masks and headbands with four vertical lines on them.

He didn't care for the outcome of the fight, but he saw the damage that was being dealt by the Uchiha's clearly lax concern for the forest they were in. Naruto seethed and stomped forward. He entered the clearing and the fighting ceased when the shinobi sensed his anger rising. Naruto looked at the Konoha genin and other genin before looking at the area they were in. His temper rose and his killing intent started leaking out at the sight of many charred trees and senbon imbedded in young saps, causing the genin and silver haired medic to clutch their chests in fear. The only one who was trying to be unaffected was the pale boy, Sai, but even he was failing to do so.

"I...am so sick of you shinobi!" growled the blonde, his tribal markings glowing green. He saw tree he grew himself over five years ago for the first time had several senbon imbedded in it.

"Who did that?" he asked coldly. The rain nin all exchanged looks before one with two eyeholes stepped forward.

"We did," he stated proudly, "Why?"

"I just wanted to say nice job," said Naruto as his look turned into a sickly sweet smile that caused him to frighten even Sai. He pressed his palms together and said, "Let me show you _my_ senbon. **Wood Release: Splinter Senbon!**"

He aimed his fingers at the three and multiple senbon shot from his fingertips. The genin were all shocked from this new problem to even consider moving. Only the leader and one carrying a crossbow had enough brains to move. The one frozen in spot became a human pincushion, senbon was sticking from almost every inch of one side of his body. The Konoha genin all took a step back from the enraged blonde boy and had their own thoughts running through their minds.

_H-Holy shit...He's...brutal...wait, maybe I can steal that technique! _Sasuke thought, activating his Sharingan and aiming his eyes at the blonde. The second he did so, his eyes started to burn and he dropped to the ground clutching his face, groaning in pain. _Gah, again? Why can't I copy anyone's techniques! Why!_

_A-A Mokuton user!_ Sai thought, _Danzo-sama will want to learn of this immediately!_

_Mokuton? But I thought there was only one surviving child of that experiment!_ The silver haired genin thought, _Did another survive and bear a child? If so, where is he or she? I must inform Orochimaru-sama!_

Naruto turned to the other two genin and pressed his hands to the ground, "**Wood Release: Root Spears!**"

This time the crossbow user failed to escape. His body was pierced by three nearby roots of a tree that had a few arrows in it. The leader landed on a branch above the blonde. He smirked behind his breathing mask.

"Looks like you got two out of three," he said, "But will you be able to get me?"

"Playtime's over, asshole," growled the blonde as he ran towards a tree to his right. To everyone who could watch's shock, he molded into the tree and vanished. The Konoha genin were looking everywhere for him, as was the last remaining Ame genin. A thought occurred in the leader's mind and he put his hands into the ram seal.

"KAI!" the leader Ame genin shouted, flaring his chakra. He opened his eyes and saw that there was still no sign of the blonde.

"_The Uchiha might have had to resort to genjutsu, but I don't,_" a voice said from everywhere at once. Despite this, the Ame genin tried again and again, earning mocking laughter from the blonde. The Ame genin backed into the tree and shook in fear, despite trying to calm himself.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" he roared, "FACE ME COWARD!"

"If that's what you want," a voice said from behind him. The Ame leader slowly turned and, to his horror, saw the blonde slowly emerge from the tree with a large wooden spear in his hand. The blonde extended it and impaled the genin through the stomach. The Ame leader cried out in pain, only for Naruto to twist the spear, earning another pained cry.

"Die," Naruto said, fully separated from the tree, as he pulled the spear back and drove his foot into the rain nin's face. The impact shattered not only the mask of the Ame nin, but had enough force behind it to destroy a fully grown redwood. You can do the calculations from here, I'd expect.

When the body hit the forest floor with a thud, Naruto dropped down and stormed over to the Uchiha. He grabbed the Heir by the collar of his shirt and snarled.

"Don't use Katon in my forest _ever_ again!" the blonde snarled. Seeing the pale one approaching in his peripheral vision, he tossed the Uchiha back 'lightly'. Sasuke landed in a roll a good ten feet away from the blonde. Sai went for his brush, but suddenly found his hands bound by vines. Naruto's tribal markings never stopped glowing and his eyes were narrowed.

"Don't," he warned the amateur artist, "You have both scrolls. I told Pinky there that I wanted you all out of my forest. I mean it. Get your bastard eye user and get the fuck out."

Sai simply smiled at the blonde's words, "If that is what you want...Dickless."

Naruto didn't react. Visibly anyway. The vines tightened and tugged at the bound arms of the artist. Sai blinked in shock and tried to pull back, only to find himself at this blonde's mercy. He clenched his teeth in order to keep from screaming in pain. Luckily for him, the silver haired genin came to his aid.

"Would you please let my friend go?" the medic asked the blonde, "He didn't mean it. He's very new to talking to people."

"Same here," the blonde replied, "I talk to trees. That doesn't excuse insulting your host."

"This is true," the medic said with a small frown, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"I never gave it. Nor did you give me yours."

"Ah, yes. Forgive me. I am Kabuto."

"..."

"...Now you tell me your name."

"What if I don't feel like it?"

"I could always force it out of you."

"...you were there when I killed those three genin without a sweat, right? Plus, you're in _my_ forest. Major disadvantage."

"...You're absolutely right..."

"That and I don't need to fight a worthless battle if it means harming my forest. Kaa-san is already very displeased with me and at my reactions."

"...May I know your Kaa-san's name?"

"...Gaia."

"...Gaia? I don't understand..."

"Exactly. Take these fools to the tower and leave. None of you are welcome back in my forest. EVER."

"But we're wounded...we won't be able to make it overnight if we're jumped."

"Not my problem."

"Uh, excuse me?" Sai butted in through gritted teeth. When both boys looked at him, he tried to smile but it came out pained, "C-Could you release me now? I-I am very sorry for my words."

"That's all I needed to hear," the blonde said, the glow of his body fading and the vines around Sai's arms going slack. He rubbed his arms and looked at Kabuto with what was the equivalent of a glare. For Sai anyway. Naruto simply turned on his heel and walked back to the trees.

"Wait!" Kabuto cried, "What is your name?"

Naruto stopped and without turning around said, "I go by Mokusei."

"M-Mokusei?" Kabuto repeated with shock. _Oh god. The legendary guardian of the forest of death! His story has spread through Konoha for the past 5 years! And he's only a child! Amazing!_

Sai was having similar thoughts, his face still clear of emotion. His mind was officially blown away though. Every ROOT shinobi knew the rumor of a 'Mokusei' living in the Forest surrounding Konoha that had started when the Tokujo Hayate returned with Anko Mitarashi and Iruka Umino unconscious and the traitor Mizuki in his custody. He even told the Hokage and council of this, but they all laughed it off and believed it to be a delusion of his illness. Even Danzo believed it to be a story, a good one, but a story nonetheless.

"Yes. Now leave my forest...Or die," the blonde said, still not turning around. Kabuto and Sai exchanged a glance and turned to grab the two unconscious members of Team 7. They darted off towards the tower in the 'center' of the Forest of Death. Naruto waited five minutes before nodding and walking back into the tree and heading home.

He was going to be busy for the rest of this exam.

* * *

**AN: Hi, Alex here, if anyone is wondering Bones made the Wood Style: Gaia's Transport from The Melt. Not me he owns that name and jutsu and has given me permission to use it in this story only, any other jutsu is their owners creation and belong to the owner. I will list any Jutsus that i have created here in the bottom.**

**Review, like and subscribe for more content.**

**Digital reaper signing out.**


End file.
